


Oops... Wrong Number!

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidents, Ardyn Izunia Has No Shame, Ardyn Izunia is a Troll, Clarus Amicitia Being An Asshole, Confusion, Cor Leonis Is Pissed, Flirting, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII Gets Scared, Sexting, Texting, Wrong person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Ardyn thinks he has texted Cor to come to his office for a quickie but ends up texting Clarus instead....





	Oops... Wrong Number!

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just a really stupid fic that came to mind while I should have been sleeping. LOL!!!
> 
> Please enjoy :)

_Ardyn: Are you busy, my dear?_

_Ardyn: If you’re not, do you want to come to my office and tell me off? Because I have been very baaaaaad boy 😉_

Clarus: Huh?

_Ardyn: Honestly darling! I know you don’t like it when I publicly flirt with you, but I thought you said sexting was fine?_

_Ardyn: Soo… do you want to come by?_

_Ardyn:  I am not busy at the moment. Other than thinking some wonderful, lovely and interesting thoughts of you 😉😊_

Clarus: Ardyn?

_Ardyn: Do you want too fuck me or not?_

Clarus: Ardyn… WHAT THE FUCK?!

_Ardyn: Yes! Fuck! Do you want too or not?_

Clarus: NO!

_Ardyn: Why?_

_Ardyn: You normally do…_

_Ardyn: I guess you are just busy._

Clarus: Ardyn. Look at who you are texting.

_Ardyn: I am texting you silly._

Clarus: Just look at the name.

_Ardyn: ………_

_Ardyn: O_O Oh well no shame!!! I lost all sense of shame a very long time ago :) _

_Ardyn: Anyway Clarus, how are you?_

Clarus: Disturbed.

_Ardyn:  And why might that be?_

Clarus: There is seriously something wrong with you…

Clarus:  I’m telling Cor you hit on me.

_Ardyn: WHAT?_

_Ardyn: It was an accident!!!!!_

_Ardyn:  I wouldn’t want to shag you anyway._

Clarus: I just found out more about my little brother’s sex life than I ever wanted to know.

Clarus: Have fun dealing with Cor.

_Ardyn:_ _ AMICITIA!!!_

* * *

Clarus: Cor, why aren’t you picking up your phone?

_Cor: Regis and I are actually doing work. What the fuck do you want?_

Clarus: Regis is there with you? Let him read these texts!

_Cor: What are you up too?_

Clarus: Your boyfriend is hitting on me.

_Cor: Whatever._

Clarus: He did! I swear!

Clarus: Pretty funny actually. He texted me and asked if I wanted to fuck him. I never took Ardyn for the submissive type. But then again you are the one who is going out with.

_Cor: What the fuck are you on about?_

_Cor:  Clarus stop winding up Cor_

_ Love Regis_

_Cor: Somnus probably got hold of his phone._

Clarus: No definitely Ardyn.

Clarus: Somnus never calls people ‘my dear’.

Clarus: I have proof if you don’t believe me.

Clarus: (Sent attachment) {Only the first apart of the text to annoy Cor}

Clarus: See he wanted to fuck me.

_Cor:  Clarus. Please tell me this is a joke._

_ Love Regis._

_Cor:  Cor is pissed, and I am scared._

_Cor:  Please come and save me!!! >~<_

* * *

Ardyn: Darling I swear I thought I was messaging you!!!

Ardyn: (sent attachment.)

Ardyn: (sent attachment.)

Ardyn: (sent attachment.)

Ardyn: (sent attachment).

Ardyn: (sent attachment.)

Ardyn: See!!! Honest!!! I love you!!!

_Cor: I know. Clarus is a dick._

_Cor: I love you too._

_Cor: OMFG!!! ARDYN! You literally just told Clarus about our sex life! Next time you text someone read who you are sending it too!!!_

Ardyn: I will I am sorry! Don’t be mad at me!! ☹

_Cor: I’m not. But I am gunna kill Clarus though._

Ardyn: Not one of your brightest ideas I have to say.

Ardyn: Otherwise you or Somnus would have to be Reggie’s shield and I don’t want to give you up or let Regis suffer with Somnus all day for the rest of his life.

Ardyn: No living person deserves that punishment!

_Cor: Love you too Uncle!!!!_

_ Love Reggie <3_

_Cor: Okay… I’ll just put frog spawn in his tea._

_Cor: Cor is a monster! Tell him off for suggesting that we disgrace the holiness that is tea!! I knew he was evil right from the start!_

_ Love Reggie_

Ardyn: It’s better than him killing your shield.

Ardyn: Anyway….. considering I told Clarus about our sex life Cor…. I know for a fact I have been a very naughty boy 😉

Ardyn: Do you want to come and tell me off? Xxxx

_Cor: Fuck you Ass Hat!_

Ardyn: That is literally what I have been asking from you, for the last 20 minutes!!! xxx

_Cor: Actually, you asked Clarus before you asked me._

Ardyn: …. Cor.

Ardyn: Really?

_Cor: I’ll be there in 10 minutes._

Ardyn: 😊 😊 😊 xxxxxx

* * *

_Clarus: By the way Ardyn... thanks for telling me who wears the trousers in yours and Cor’s relationship_

Ardyn: Come on if it was going to be either of us it was going to be Cor.

_Clarus: Just never thought you would be the submissive one._

_Clarus: Cause you’re a daemon…_

_Clarus: And… you really like to be the center of attention._

_Clarus: I swear you and Somnus usually fight because you want to prove who is more dominant and aggressive._

_Clarus: So you know…_

Ardyn: I am all those things but in the bedroom… let’s just say…. I like to be manhandled 😉

_Clarus: Too much information._

Ardyn: Stop asking my boyfriend about our sex life!!!!

Ardyn: Are you sure it’s not you who has a crush on Ardyn, Clarus? Because right now that is what it looks like.

_Clarus:_ _NO NOT AT ALL! I AM MARRIED COR!!_

Ardyn: Than leave Ardyn alone!

Cla_rus_: _OKAY! SORRY! Didn’t mean to piss you off._

Ardyn: Yes, you did.

_Clarus:_ _I know. I am sorry. Love you Cor._

Ardyn: Whatever. Now I am going to fuck my boyfriend.

Ardyn: Yeyeyeyyey!!! Finally!!!

_Clarus_: _I. Didn’t. Need. To. Know. Any. Of. That…._

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Clarus he is scared for life now!!!!
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> And I just wanted to say I am more than happy to take any requests at all for this AU. I love writing for this series so if anyone wants to see I don't know, 'Ardyn getting told off by Prompto for being mean to Somnus' or 'Prompto and Cerbie going for a walk and failing to tell Ardyn and Cor where they have gone so they freak out'. I am open to suggestions. Literally anything!!
> 
> Until next time bye!!!


End file.
